


Old Memories

by therune



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therune/pseuds/therune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Old Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

"Have we lost them?" Trickster asked. They were both out of breath and panted harshly.  
Piper briefly closed his eyes and listened.  
"Yes, they´re gone," he answered, "I think we´re safe for the moment."  
Piper looked around. "Where are we?" he asked.  
Trickster grabbed his shoulder. "Isn´t that-" the unspoken words lingered in the silence.  
"Yeah....yeah, it is," Piper answered, "never thought I´d see this place again."

They straightened and walked around, spinning here and there to examine the house closer.  
Trickster stroked over the wooden table. "You remember-"  
A smile crept on Piper´s pale face. "Mark set the bar on fire and Boomer thought it was Mick and was mad at him, Mick was mad at Mark for not clearing things up, Cold was pissed because no one was respecting his authority...what where _we_ doing again?"  
Trickster grinned: "We hid under the table and hoped that no one would miss us." Piper laughed, a lonely sound in the deserted house. "Why had we a safehouse in Gotham anyway?"

Trickster cocked his head. "I think because Cold wanted to mess on Freeze´s turf...or because we needed some vacation after that milkshake-incident."  
Piper had to laugh again and he held his sides.  
Trickster pretended not to notice the tear in Piper´s eyes. He felt exhaustion deep into his bones. "Let´s get some shut eye" he declared and plopped down on the worn couch. It creaked but didn´t collapse.  
Piper was more or less forced by the chain to sit down beside him.  
"Don´t you think we should-"  
"Piper, we are in a deserted house in Gotham, we already ran into Question, Batwoman, Poison Ivy and Deathstroke - even if Bats himself would go to that door right now, he´ll have to wait til I wake up when he wants anything from me." Trickster lay down on the couch and pulled Piper down beside him.  
"What do you-"  
"Shhhh" replied Trickster. He ran a hand through Piper´s auburn hair. "Sleep now."  
Piper listened to Trickster´s heart-beat, to the sounds of the night and to the voices of a happier past that dwelled here and in his memories.

\---"Come down here this instant, young man!" "Make me!"

\---"God, I hate ABBA!"

\---"Hey, where *hick* did the door go?"

\---"Lisa´s performing tonight."

\---""What do you mean, we´re out of beer? No!"

\---"Please don´t say that you actually ate that!"

\---"I told you so!"

\---"Gotta catch ´em all!" "Please JJ, stop singing that stupid pokemon crap!"

\---"Why is there a pink bra in the fridge?"

\---"Yeah, apple pie!" "Is it supposed to wobble?"

\---"Did you notice we had a cellar?" "Get out, seriously?"

\---"Put me down, Mark, that´s not funny!"

\---"Respect my authority!"


End file.
